Champagne and Firewhiskey
by ThisAccountIsNowInactive354085
Summary: Narcissa attends a party and remembers something she really wanted to forget. NarcissaXLily. Please read and review!


**Champagne & Firewhiskey**

**Pairing: Lily/Narcissa**

**Summary: Narcissa starts to remember things she wanted to forget. Read and review, por favor!**

Narcissa (Malfoy, now, and it still sounds wrong on her tongue so she's just Narcissa) sits primly on the elegant white sofa of the Malfoy Manor, silently watching the 'party' go on without her as she lazily runs a finger over the rim of her champagne flute. These men, they act stupidly, without thinking, just for the sake of pretending they know what it's like to be so wasted everything that's wrong is the only thing that's _right _anymore.

That's always been the thing about purebloods, she decides. Can't throw a bloody party to save their miserable lives, always with the forced smiles and fake laughter. But then, it must be hard to be happy with a wand so far up your arse you can almost taste it.

And damn her if she isn't the exact same as them.

She didn't used to be, you know.

She glances up for a moment and sees Bella staring at her from across the room. It's _that _stare- the one Narcissa knows so well. In a minute Bella will come steal her away from Lucius under some false pretense and Narcissa will have to oblige. But by then the champagne will have gone to her head and she won't know right from wrong anyway, and maybe it'll be okay.

But even as Bella's fingers burn molten trails of desire down her bare skin, Narcissa can't help but remember.

She remembers that one night, the one in the Gryffindor Common Room because no one would give a damn in the morning. She doesn't remember the day or the month, but she's fairly certain it was in her fifth year. There was no champagne, because they were only _Gryffindors_, after all, and therefore could not be expected to have any class whatsoever.

But there was firewhiskey. She remembers the taste of it- bitter, and burning at her throat like corrosive acid (of course she drank it- she was already _there_, after all, and Merlin help her if she was going to let all the effort she'd put into sneaking into the _Gryffindor Tower_ of all places at one a.m. go to waste). Bella had laughed at the sensation, her eyes glittering with that frightening emotion that Narcissa never could name. Not until much later.

And Bella seemed to be having fun, at least- she and Regulus were long gone doing God knows what (though she doubted God had anything to do in the matter), and she couldn't bring herself to want to know where or _what_. They'd made themselves quite a reputation, Narcissa and Bella and Regulus (but not Andromeda because she was _terribly _dull and didn't believe in fucking for fucking's sake).

Narcissa blamed it to Bella for walking away, leaving her stranded in the midst of these tasteless barbarians, she blamed Andromeda, for not coming along to be the voice of reason, she blamed the mutt and his pet for sending her those incredulous stares- she blamed the alcohol if nothing else.

And _Merlin_, she blamed the _firewhiskey_. It was stronger than anything she'd had before and she was incredibly disappointed that she could hardly hold her liquor at , and somehow, whatever the reason, Narcissa Black found herself conversing with Lily _Evans_ of all people.

Evans, with her stupid redhair and stupid green eyes and _stupid_ smile that even Narcissa Black hadn't been able to overlook on that first day.

And before she knew quite what was happening, words became touches and touches became _looks _and Narcissa _Black_ became someone else entirely.

**PGBR**

Why, she wonders as Bella slithers around on top of her, why was it that the most dangerous events in her life reeked of alcohol and sweat and other equally unpleasant things? Like the way she made Lily Evans, the queen of all that was logical and rational, yes, _that_ Lily _Evans _scream her name…

Suddenly she feels dirty as her body shakes of its own accord beneath her blood sister- she hates that she has no control over her physical reactions. It's the only thing she can't control anymore.

Bella's sweaty body weighs heavily on hers, and Narcissa closes her eyes and suddenly it isn't Bella on top of her at all. It's Lily- lovely Lily, with her stupid red hair and stupid green eyes (her _stupid _green eyes that gazed down at Narcissa like they had forever, like time had stopped and Narcissa was the only other girl in the world).

But then Bella barked out a laugh, her dark eyes burning with arousal (and that vile, loathsome pride that came with being a Black) at Narcissa's intense reactions to her touches, and the spell was broken. Narcissa took a deep breath and closed her eyes- maybe, just for tonight, maybe she could pretend.

Like the barren, forgotten guest room was the Gryffindor Common Room- like the silence was loud, raucous laughter.

Like Bella 's blood wasn't so pure, and like champagne was firewhiskey.


End file.
